


Sam And Dean

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, mystery spot tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Mystery Spot tag.Sam gets Dean back after six long months of loneliness. Dean doesn't understand what's wrong, but gives his brother all the time he needs.





	Sam And Dean

Sam's eyes flipped open.

It took him a moment to orient himself, but then his gaze locked onto that one person he'd sought out uninterruptedly for six months, finally tracking down the cause of his disappearance. The Trickster.

He'd humiliated himself before the insufferable being, begging and imploring; all his self-esteem thrown to the wind until the demi-god had become exasperated, and Sam had found himself back in this bed where he'd passed one hundred nights of pain and anguish watching Dean die every day without ever being able to save him.

 

Now, his big brother was looking back at him, calmly brushing his teeth as if this was an ordinary day in their life.

Sam trembled with emotion at the sight.

He hadn't seen Dean in six months and here he was standing alive and tall in front of him.  
All the suffereing he'd gone through in the past weeks disappeared as he pushed back the sheets and rushed to his brother.

Sam crushed the smaller man in his arms, holding on tight, wishing he could stop time right here-right now, and that he and Dean could remain like this for ever, living statues standing together, strong and unmoving as the tides of life ebbed and flowed around and past them, never having to put their lives in danger, never having to fear the very real possibility of losing each other again.

He could feel his brother's beating heart thudding in synch with his own, could sense Dean's surprise at the unexpected embrace Sam had thrust upon him, but to his satisfaction Dean didn't push him away, he stood unmoving, letting Sam hug him to his heart's content.

 

Although Dean had no idea why Sam was hanging on to him for dear life, he instinctively understood his little brother had a valid reason for doing so.

Dean would never admit to it, even under torture, but he missed the days when Sam was little and burrowed into him any time he needed reassurance, had a nightmare or was ill.  
The kid's touch had always comforted him and Dean knew it was the same for Sam.

At this moment, Sam needed to physically touch Dean, to feel the blood coursing through his veins, and Dean would always be there for his little brother, so he remained stoically still until Sam had hugged his fill and released him.

There was no humour Sam's eyes nor in Dean's as they held each other's gaze.

The embrace between them meant more than a simple hug, it was their essence.  
Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam; separate bodies but one soul, one soul which would accompany them forever, whether their final destination was Heaven, Hell or some unknown realm.

 

The End


End file.
